


Gift

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Winter Whumperland 2020 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Captivity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hiccup Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Con Relationship, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships, Whump, held captive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Please read the tags.Written for Winter Whumperland Day 4. Set in a Modern AU, follows up on Day 3 'Caught'. Viggo happened to meet Hiccup at his temporary place of work during a morning coffee run. This chance meeting, Viggo believes it's a gift to him.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Viggo Grimborn, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: AHeartForStories' Winter Whumperland 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, please.
> 
> Written for the prompt: "Given as a gift" + "Gifts From Whumper"
> 
> I had some homework I needed to get out of the way and work was very draining to me, but homework is done and I have two weeks off now. So that means more energy for me to spend on these prompts!  
> This project has been a journey for me, I can't wait to finish it, still got the last two Days to go.  
> Also, these prompts are the first time I've re-written everything I wrote and I kinda like working this way. It went from 1,2k words to this! :'D
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated! Including on the tags.  
> Enjoy!

If Hiccup knew back then what he knows by the end of his story, he would've made a few different choices in life.

It's not like he doesn't have experience with creeps who's obsession for him takes a turn for the far worse. There was Dagur when he was 15, though Hiccup has a restraining order against him and Dagur has been in therapy for the past three years. According to his sister, Heather, it's been of help.

But then Dagur had a much different way of doing things than Viggo does.

He and Astrid, they have a job together at the same local coffee shop in order to pay rent. It's a temporary thing, a minor detour in the grand plan of his life. The same applies to Astrid, who has her own plans.

Mornings are always the busiest part of their days with people usually heading either to work or to school. Then the pace would lessen and pick back up again around lunch, then lessen again only to hit the final peak after hours.

That makes for long days, but it's a consistent and reliable routine that Hiccup didn't think much of at the time. One day, he'll come to miss it.

It's on a busy morning like any other when he meets Viggo. He and Astrid are the ones behind the counter while Heather is on one side of the shop and cleaning a table.

This establishment is relatively new and she was the one who got them both a job here. The shop has gotten more business than before they came to work with. Purely coincidental, Hiccup is sure.

"And you're sure Snotlout is actually going to pick up his dirty laundry from now on?" Astrid asks as she leaves Hiccup's side to tend to someone's order.

"Well, I can't promise that, but I can promise you that he had a stern talking to first thing this morning. And you know how much he hates waking up early." That's about all Hiccup can promise her and she huffs. Fishlegs would at least listen. Why did the twins get him and they get Snotlout? She knows Hiccup told her it's to "divide the combined chaos of those three and not get kicked out within the month", but still, maybe Hiccup needed a second opinion when he divided them into two groups of three.

Hiccup smiles her way as he watches her for a second, not currently busy with a client.

Or so he thought.

An authoritative clearing of a man's throat attracts his attention. It's the kind he'd often hear from teachers when he was drawing instead of doing his work or looking out the window and daydreaming instead of paying attention.

So naturally, that got the same response out of him now as it did back then. Sass.

"Good morning, what can I... Wow, someone's a little grumpy today." Hiccup states without regret as he faces his next customer, a tall man with short black hair, a suit, and sunken in eyes with dark circles underneath them.

The man glares down at him, apparently displeased and maybe even offended by the greeting. But when has a simple glare ever stopped Hiccup Haddock? The barely hidden sass in his face stays the same.

"Oh, I'm sure he loved to hear that, Babe," Astrid tells him as she works on her order, exasperated by his behavior. She loves him, but she can do without the sass sometimes.

Hiccup looks her way briefly, but then looks back at his customers, who is still silently judging his very existence.

If he'd known the thoughts running through that man's mind... None of them are good and they are all about how quickly he would've gotten this young man to his knees and begging for forgiveness.

A rather disturbing thought and the only solace here is that the man would be proven wrong in the end. It's not that easy.

"So what can I get you?" But then Hiccup decides to "lighten up" on the customer as he puts on a friendly smile as he asks. It's hard to stay mad at him and they've even avoided a few angry calls for the manager like this.

The funny part is, he doesn't do it on purpose as maliciously cunning isn't a part of his personality.

But Viggo, he finds himself softening his glare. That smile makes him feel strange and it's got something to do with the boy's looks without a doubt.

It's a first as, while Viggo is certainly physically attracted to people on some level, the way this one makes him feel is unprecedented. A peculiar thing.

He's come for his on-the-go coffee on his way to work and his usual place is closed, so he decided to try this shop out. He doesn't normally break habit, but he's heard how popular it's become in such a short amount of time and he was desperate for a cup. Now he figures the one serving him might have something to do with its rise in popularity.

Common people are so easily persuaded, so it isn't hard to believe this to be the case. Though Viggo has to admit that this one is particularly easy on the eyes.

"Uh... Sir?" The smile vanishes as his server has to snap him out of his staring. The girl behind the counter with him comes to stand next to him and close, too. It's almost possessive. Or maybe protective? Either way, she doesn't appear to be too happy with his staring.

"Sir." And she has the audacity to speak to him, Viggo Grimborn, with a stern voice. As if she, a coffee shop worker, has any authority over him.

Viggo already decides he doesn't like the blond broad.

"A black coffee, please. And hurry up a bit." But he gives the boy his order, reading the name "Hiccup" on the nametag and almost scoffing. What a ridiculous name. He can think about a million others just on the top of his head that would suit him better. "Henry" comes to mind.

"Hiccup" gazes at Viggo, not too impressed by his tone, but goes to get him his coffee anyway. He's one with an attitude, that's for certain.

Viggo isn't ashamed to admit that he watches Hiccup's every move. If anybody asks, he will be honest. But nobody does and thus he's free to watch Hiccup's nimble and almost natural need for perfection in his handiwork. Even though this order is a simple coffee with nothing, he's apparently insistent in getting it right.

There isn't much to watch out for, just the temperature and how full the cup should be. It's the way he does it, the way he both carefully and somehow recklessly pushes the cup in the middle of the stream of coffee.

It's the kind of perfection that Viggo would seek.

So he likes to work with his hands, does he?

It's a job that doesn't take ten whole minutes and so Hiccup comes back all too soon with Viggo's coffee and the price.

As they take care of things, he shamelessly stares again and there is something in that gaze of his that makes him do so.

He doesn't put much weight in looks, not even Hiccup's, but there's a certain fire in the eyes of this one that can only be found in so many people. His eyes promise a challenge.

It makes him curious, to say the least.

So obviously, he comes back for more.

* * *

Viggo comes back that same evening. All day he's been unable to stop thinking about the boy with the promise in his eyes. Unable to do his work properly, nearly even forgetting how to eat, missing a meeting, ... His mind is on Hiccup the entire time. He wants to know more about him.

When he gets there, he comes after the last peak of the day and the coffee shop is quiet and nearing its closing time. The two girls are chatting away and on their phones, lazying around, of course. And Hiccup, Viggo finds him off to the side and helping a young girl with her homework. From her features, Viggo can tell that she's the younger sister of the rude girl. She must've asked him for help with something.

So he's smart then. Or at least smart enough to help a little girl out with her homework. A pleasant surprise.

"Oh hello," The blonde one rises from her chair the second she hears the jingle of the bell above the door, but Viggo is lost in the possibilities that this handsome boy suddenly represents.

"A black coffee please." He orders, not looking at or even acknowledging his server.

Astrid is not too happy with this.

"One black coffee coming right up... Jerk." That last part is muttered under her breath, but Viggo is too entranced to react.

Hiccup does, however. As if homing in on the "jerk" part of the comment from his apparent girlfriend, he looks up from the math homework to see who's entered the shop. He gives a polite wave, not a smile or a single hint of anything other than indifference, and goes back to explaining the little girl's homework to her.

If Hiccup doesn't ruin this for him, there soon won't be mere indifference on his face at the sight of Viggo.

But in the meantime, he takes a seat at a table closeby, his back to the two as to not let them know that he's eavesdropping on the conversation. Whatever the girl is saying is utterly meaningless to him, she's clearly terrible at math, but Hiccup's words at least give some insight into him.

Though the girl doesn't understand how the equations work, Hiccup explains them to her in words she understands. This tells Viggo that Hiccup not only knows what he's talking about, but knows it well enough to explain it in different ways.

What he hears just leaves him thirsting for more. This is a tease, another promise. Except this one isn't one of challenge, but one that tells him Hiccup may be one of the few people on this planet like him. Someone who doesn't have a dull mind, someone he can actually carry a conversation with, someone _worth_ having a conversation with.

So naturally, he returns the next evening with the intention to converse with the boy directly. He wants to ask him some questions and make small-talk for the single purpose of finding out more about him.

It quickly becomes a bit of an obsession, to find out everything that he can. The blond one doesn't like it one bit. Astrid Viggo eventually learns her name is and he does so completely against his will.

But for as much attitude as he has, Hiccup isn't so keen on sending anyone away. In this area, Viggo considers him a pushover.

That's not entirely a bad thing, however, as it means Hiccup goes along with their conversations despite his girlfriend's protests.

In the end, Viggo appears to be right in his assumption as Hiccup does have a good head on his shoulders. He's good with numbers, is very fond of languages, and knows several, and his memory, in particular, is impeccable.

And it seems like he fancies himself an inventor. He's talked about his hobby of putting things together and see if they work, fix problems his own way. He's talked about taking other things apart and putting them back together again without the schematics of the things he plays with. Instead, he works purely through trial and error and memory alone. And that solely because he likes to discover how things tick.

There's a nack for curiosity in that boy that Viggo likes to see, made even more interesting with these hobbies of Hiccup's.

Surprisingly enough still, engineering or any kind of degree is not what he's looking for.

"So what is a brilliant young man such as yourself doing wasting his time in a coffee shop?" Viggo once asks, needing to know what Hiccup's purpose here is.

Astrid watches from the counter, nearly entirely ignoring her job of tending to the customers as she glares daggers into the older man. She's not dumb, that's for sure, and she's a suspicious person. Hiccup, on the other hand, appears to be quite naive.

"Well, dad told me that if I didn't want to go to college, then I would have to get myself a job. He thought an ultimatum would convince me to change my mind. But the joke's on him, my heart lies with dragons and always will be!" Hiccup took a moment to answer Viggo's question, turning away from the table he'd just served as it was right next to his.

Viggo hummed thoughtfully, though there is a slight tang of disappointment in it.

It's a shame, really. A brain that brilliant should be used brilliantly and Hiccup is wasting it and on what? On dragons?

Oh no, Viggo intends to change that nonsense.

Because as the conversations come and go, he's hooked more and more, seeing many qualities that he likes and growing even fonder of his appearance.

And then there are those that he would love to snuff out.

His stubbornness, first of all, and that horrible sass of his, too. Who knew so much sarcasm could fit in a single person? Without those sides to his personality, he would be perfect.

And then, in their last week of "dating", Viggo suddenly comes by in the evening with a chessboard. He simply wants to test Hiccup some more, this time in a way he considers fun.

He comes by with it on a Monday evening, just as Hiccup and Astrid are about to close shop and leave.

Hiccup looks hesitant while Astrid is agitated with his request.

"Um... I guess I can stay? You know, just for a-"

"No, absolutely not. You, sir, are coming home with me." Astrid attempts to put a stop to it, taking Hiccup by his upper arm in a soft grip.

"You've been up on your feet all day and you woke up with phantom pains. You refused to listen to me when I told you to stay home, you're not refusing me now." There is a worry in her tone as she doesn't want him to push himself any more than he already has.

Viggo can tell that the youth appears more drained than he's used to, so it might not be a ploy to get Hiccup to come with her. Her irritation with him Viggo, however, is very genuine.

Clearly, Hiccup has other plans.

"Astrid, it's just one game for chess." He tells her, tone persistent. Astrid must have experience with his stubborn side because she sighs and lets go of him.

"Okay, but call me when you're done. Or for anything at all. We'll come pick you up. And don't be afraid to punch him in the face. Because, you know, that leg needs to rest." Viggo isn't sure whether the punch comment is truly for the sake of the boy's stump, but he cares little. Astrid has given up and is letting her boyfriend stay, despite her better judgment.

"I will, so go home and get some rest yourself." Hiccup turns the tables on her and tells her to rest and a sappy scene of "I love you"s and a goodbye kiss follows next. Viggo looks away at that, feeling ridiculously jealous of a 19-year-old little girl.

His mood only lightens when their game commences. It's Hiccup's first time playing chess, but he learns quickly. All of his smarts are for naught in the face of the naivety that he carries and he's no match for his elder's ruthlessness.

Playing with him, talking with him, even _laughing_ with him, it's a joy Viggo has never experienced before and he knows he's found the one.

He's thought about it, but during that match, he knows for sure. Hiccup is a rare gift that Viggo can't let slip through his fingers.

* * *

Viggo isn't much of a giver, he's more of a taker, as Hiccup found out during the many months of his stay. Even the gold watch on his wrist is a shallow present, a means to decorate him in a way Viggo likes and a tracking device just in case he still somehow manages to get away.

Easy enough to take off, which scares him into not to.

When Viggo comes home one day and plops a brown box with holes on his lap, Hiccup should've been more suspicious. He is, but he should've been _more_ suspicious.

But he gives the indifferent man a confused glance before he opens it with slight trepidation at what he may find inside.

What he finds inside, is a surprising gift.

Reaching into the box, where something is moving and mewing, he picks up something alive.

"Is this...?" Hiccup can barely finish his sentence as he holds up a small, jet-black kitten in his hands. It can't be any older than a month at most and he stares, heart skipping a few beats as he's pretty much immediately attached.

He can't help it as he adores cats so much. He loves all animals, but cats are some of his favorite. They remind him of his Bud, who is like a dragon version of a cat.

This little mewing thing is a shorthair with black fur, blue eyes, and a single white spot on its chest.

"It's female, I asked the breeder," Viggo explains, still barely a chance in his expression. Or his tone for that matter, he sounds as indifferent as he did when he dropped the box down onto his lap.

"Oh, you're a girl, are you?" Hiccup asks, the excitement in his voice quite muted, though Viggo knows him well enough to tell he's thrilled with the gift. "Then you need a pretty name. How about Ssssspot? Yeah, White Spot! That sounds good!"

"Your ability to name your animals is astounding." The older man tells him, remember the Night Fury he, for some ungodly reason, named "Toothless".

Hiccup momentarily looks up to him, almost feeling ashamed for his choice, but doesn't comment on it and instead holds the kitten close.

She mews agreeable, liking the attention, and Hiccup smiles. So she might be a cuddler, then.

But his smile vanishes a second later when Viggo takes a seat next to him on the couch and he tenses up uncomfortably. He can sense something coming and that something is the hand landing on his knee while he's supposed to be distracted by the cat.

Hiccup gazes at that hand briefly, but doesn't react to it, though his skin does crawl. He wants to focus on White Spot. Maybe she can make the evils of the world disappear, even if just for one moment.

His heart aches.

"So I assume you'll be a good boy from now on?" Viggo asks him expectantly, hand sneakily inching closer to the younger man's nethers.

Cold chills running down his spine, Hiccup wants to scoot away, but then he hardens his grip and squeezes his thigh, a clear sign to stay put.

"Listen to me as I have a proposal that you might be interested in." He claims and Hiccup reluctantly looks at him, lowering the kitten. He doesn't say it, but his eyes are saying "okay, what?" Not enough to warrant a... reaction, fortunately.

"How about you be a good boy from now on and you can keep it." Viggo makes his proposal, a glint in his eyes. "I'm sure you know what cats are like."

"And what are cats like?" Hiccup asks cautiously. Does he really want to know where this is going? Either way, he's already holding White Spot close to his heart.

"Well, cats can be a little reckless. If you don't take good care of it, it might, say, run away. Maybe it might get into a little accident. I'm sure you're aware of how many poor little kittens end up under the wheels of a car. Or are poisoned when they eat something they shouldn't be eating." Staring straight ahead of him, Hiccup looks like he's feeling sick to his stomach. It's an utmost unwelcome feeling, one that almost sends him into a panic attack.

"So many things can go wrong with an animal that small, a defenseless baby cat." Viggo is really laying it on thick, even scratching White Spot's chin and eliciting a mew of surprise. With every spoken word does Hiccup's horror grow and he stares at the animal he holds in his hands.

She's so innocent, so unaware of the reason why she was brought into this household.

"So, are you going to be a good boy, my dear?" Viggo expects to answer and Hiccup slowly gazes back at him, eyes wide.

"Hiccup."

"Y-yes. I'll be... I'll be good." He tells him, his words not portraying how cold he feels on the inside.

"You'll be a good what?" But Viggo wants to hear him say it.

"I'll be a good... A good b-boy." Gods, he hates that word now. It's forever attached to the Grimborns and the way they use it in such belittling ways.

He's a man. A man of 19, but still a man. A man who has to be 'a good boy' if he wants to protect this kitten.

"Good," When Viggo speaks up again, his face is suddenly an inch remove from Hiccup's, starling him. Before long, his lips are on his and that makes him feel is colder.

* * *

In the early evening, Viggo gave Hiccup a present. That night, it's his turn.

In their bedroom, Viggo lies on his back on the bed, button-up shirt undone with Hiccup straddling him, whose torso is already bare.

He's kissing him, his lips slowly tracing their way down his throat to his collarbone with more experience than he should have.

The man beneath him barely makes a sound, the only clue that this is doing anything for him is a harder breathing and the growing bulge within his trousers. He hates feeling it and knowing that it's there at all.

But then again, what doesn't he despise in this? He can't just turn his mind and feelings off to get some semblance of pleasure out of this to help him through it either. There is physicaly pleasure, for sure, but that's all it is. And since it's Viggo, he wonders if that makes him feel even worse.

There's a part of him that shames him for having that pleasure.

His lips are all bruised from the forceful kissing that lead up to this moment and to then kiss and suck on his collarbone is an arduous thing. His hands roaming a body they've roamed for so many times, too, is not a journey they love to take again. Instead, it's a hike through the mountains, not the fun kind, but the kind one would force on themselves as punishment for some deep reason.

But he has to do it, because he promised to be a good boy.

Then, Viggo turns them over, rolling Hiccup on his back and settling between his clothed legs. He presses their lips together, forcing another kiss from him, and he fidgets with his belt. Hiccup returns it and wraps his arms around his neck. He's fierce, but not too much and there's no true passion in it either.

Because he doesn't like any of this. He doesn't like feeling the bulge, he doesn't like the way his own pants feel tighter and tighter, doesn't like the way his heart betrays him and pounds in excitement to get his blood to all the right places.

Because Viggo is a terrible person and Hiccup doesn't like him in the slightest and he wants to go home and see his friends and family again.

But the sex, when it's consensual, is great and Hiccup loathes himself for enjoying it as much as he does.

The lips leave his and assault his throat again, forcing an unwilling moan out of him. His pants come off, bearing him almost entirely, and Viggo sheds his upper layer as well.

This is going to be his gift for Viggo this evening, his body. The same thing he's been taking from him once or twice every week for almost as long as he's been here.

But Viggo's final gift for him, it won't come until the first evening of their trip to the mountains.


End file.
